Forever changed Jaune Arc
by Shiren the wanderer
Summary: What if jaune was trained by someone with the title Lord Knight? R&R they help me inprove have a wonderful day.


*STARTING CHAPTER... CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY STARTED *

As jaune wakes up to his empty dorm room since his team left him when he jumped in the way of a deathstalker tail so they can live. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Sigh another day being ignored atleast I'll be able to train in the Lord Knight from the combat instructor Rock XIII." Said jaune to no one as he gets rdy in his combat outfit. When he opens the door he sees sun walk out of team RWBY room and he remembers when he met rock after seeing blake with sun.

*STARTING FLASHBACK 2MONTHS AGO... FLASHBACK SUCCESSFULLY STARTED *

'Today I will tell blake that i love her.' Thought jaune as he runs to the launch pads to meet blake. "Hey blake can i-" said jaune before he saw what broke his heart is blake kissing sun and he runa to the farthest launch pad dropping the Belladonna flower but sun saw this* "JAUNE DON'T GO TO THE EMERALD FOREST NOW! THE GRIMM WILL BE MORE DANGEROUS!" Yelled sun to jaune but the warning fell on deaf ears as he gets launched with only his sword and shield/sheath. "Blake shouldn't we rescue jaune before he gets killed?" Asked sun to blake who just shakes her head no. "He was useless anyways bwsides i rigged his shield." Replied blake bluntly.

*with jaune*

After jaune lands he tries to open his shield but it won't and he gives up with just his sword. "Why must the bad things happen to me." Said jaune to no one. When he turns into the ruins he sees someone in red with what looks like silver armor is surrounded by 100 grimm to 1. "Hehe this will be easy." Said the mystery person. As the grimm get closer to him he draws his red sword (if you want to see who he is my profile picture) after 10 minutes all the grimm are dead. "Hehe guess i wwnt overboard abit oh well." Said the mystery person. "Wow." Said an astonished jaune. "Oh you must be jaune I'm letsrock13 but people call me Rock XIII."said rock to jaune. "I'm your trainer from now on till you graduate." Said rock. When he turns around an ursa major is dead but jaune looks dead. "Oh crap need to bring him to beacon." Exclaimed rock as he uses his aura of vitality to get jaune to beacon. Jaune's aura helps stop the bleeding.

When sun was about ready to step on a launch pad he sees someone carrying jaune bridal style. "JAUNE! PLEASE BE ALIVE!" Exclaimed a worried sun as blake gets mad that the peraon she wants gone is still alive. "Sun your aura can help him heal more i did all i can do for now." Replied rock. He draws his sword so fast that all they saw was his arm flinch and his sword is pointed at blake's neck. "Explain Miss Belladonna as why you want jaune gone before i decide to finish you. EXPLAIN NOW!" Yelled rock very mad at blake.

"He is useless he jumped into a deathstalker attack when i knew his team was ready to start their plan and he can't even use his semblance. He is a lier cheater and a no life that shouldn't been born." Replied blake as mad as she could sound. "HAHA thats it jaune has no semblance because he ia a descendant of Elsword Sieghart the first Lord Knight who used just his sword and aura to help show even those without a semblance can still fight." Said rock to blake asfter he sheaths his sword.

*ENDING FLASHBACK... FLASHBACK SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED*

"Now jaune we wil ldo your final training do you remember when i had my left hand up and ir stunnes the grimm around me?" Asked rock. "Yes i do i believe you said 'GIGANTIC SLASH!' What does that deal with my final training?" Replied a confused jaune. "Jaune i am teaching my most strongest attack which can be good and bad now watch as i show you how to do it correctly." Said a serious rock as he helps jaune leaen gigantic slash.

When jaune goes to sit down he wears the same clothes as his teacher but with white silver where the pure silver is. What shocka him is to see sun ren ruby weiss yang pyrrha velvet and nora wait for him.

"Come sit down Mr. Lord Knight." said yang to jaune as he sits down everyone smiles at him. Everyone notices jaune sad face before anyone could ask why is he sad someone taps jaune shoulder. "Jaune its your trainer rock he wants to see you with your friends and ... blake." Said sun. As they rave to see rock he is on the ground bleeding. "Jaune come here i want to give you something my blade her name is Saikyō no ishi make sure to keep her clean and well practice and i leave my armor for you as a momento." Said rock as he closes his eyes and they all remain ailent for the ex-Lord Knight. "Lets burry him properly." Said jaune after they remove his armor and jaune straps Saikyō no ishi to his back.

"I swear professor rock I'll keep your saying by heart 'my strongest will is my heart and soul to never surrender' i will teach my son or daughter the same." Said jaune to the tombstone that said: requiescat in pace the strongest and bravest Lord Knight to live

ROCK XII from January 13 1998-2025

May you guide the future Lord Knights to peace.

As jaune walks into Mrs. Goodwitch with rock's armor and clothes on with Saikyō no ishi on his back he waits at his usual spot quiet as everyone else comes in. "Mr. Arc remove that ridiculous clothes." Said mrs. Goodwitch. "Actually goodwitch jaune has been granted permission to keep the clothed and armor he has on as a momento to his trainer rock." Replied weiss. The board shuffles and it lands on Team RWBY vs Jaune Arc.

*REDUCING DAMAGE DONE BY ATTACKS... REDUCING DAMAGE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED*

"Now you all ready?" Asked goodwitch. Both sides nod. "Begin."said goodwitch. Jaunw draws Saikyō no ishi with an empty expression on his face in the stance rock taught him for best reflex and speed. "Forgove us jaune after the match we don't want to harm you but rules are rules." Said all on Team rwby but blake.

'I should start out with sonic blade followed with air slash.' Thought jaune as they charge towards him. "SONIC BLADE!" Exclaimed jaune as he spins in a circle fast cause a mini shockwave to appear around him cauing team RWBY to flinch. "AIR SLASH!" Said jaune again as he slashes once and then upwards.

*RUBY ROSE AURA:18% WEISS SCHNEE AURA: 15% BLAKE BELLADONNA AURA: 21% YANG XIA LONG AURA:10%*

"Well then vomit boy time for you to pay for making sun leave me!" Yelled a very mad blake. "Show me what you got miss Belladonna. " said a stoic jaune. As they clash sword to sword she notices a chip in the sword and she slashes at it but instead of breaking the chip heals and her aura drops to 10%.

*WINNER JAUNE ARC*

"Class dismissed for lunch don't forget the weak can beat the strong."said goodwitch as they left with jaune eating his chicken sandwich in silence.

*5 hours later*

When team RWBY walk on their way to their dorms blake realises how much of a jerk she has been to jaune. "Hey jaune can i speak to you in your dorms?" Asked blakr. "Sure." Replied a stoic jaune. Jaune opens his dorm room and lets blake come inside and he closes the door. "Jaune I'm sorry for what i have done to you i wasn't thinking clearly i hope you can-" saif blake becore she felt jaume's lips on her's. "Dont worry about that blake i already forgiven you and crap i must of drop the rarest Belladonna flower i bought." Replied jaune angry at himself for dropping the Belladonna flower he bought for blake.

"Glad i bought a spare." Said jaune as he puts the spare belladonna flower into blake's hair. An invicible figure that they both can't see smiles and he thinks. 'Don't forget use your abilities for good not evil a Lord Knight protects their lover and love ones with their life. Good luck my student i shall help guide you to a long life.' Thought ghost rock.

Jaumn sets Saikyō no ishi his teacher's blade in a case next to the curtains. 'I will make you proud professor.' Thiught jaune. When blake and jaune exit now team LK dorm they are seen holding hands heading towards the cafeteria to get some dinner.

"I love you blake. "Said jaune

"I love you too jaune." Replied blake

*ENDING CHAPTER... CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED*

R&R and hope you enjoy the chapter i suck at tragedy so yeah have a great day.


End file.
